symbionictitanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ilana
Ilana is the daughter of The King and only heir to the throne of the wartorn planet, Galaluna. She has always been a symbol of hope and happiness for the citizens of Galaluna –the very reason evil forces hunt for her on Earth; her very existence is enough to rally a rebellion against her people’s oppressors and for that she must be destroyed. Ilana is determined to make the best of her new life and to discover all she can about her adopted home. She isn't very popular in high school though. Backround Ilana is the only child of the King and thus is the sole heir to the Galalunian throne. Given this, her entire life has been spent preparing her to become the ruler of the planet. Despite the seemingly emmense stress of such a responsibility, Ilana grew up in a happy enviroment resultingly making her a happy and bubbly child. She was present at Edward's funeral, Lance's father and one of her father's childhood friends, and it was here she first met Lance. Though she wasn't aware of the dramatic role he would play in her life, she was incrediably worried for "the boy" who had nowhere to go. At one point, General Modula led an attack on Galaluna with his Mutraddi forces and her father entrusted Lance to take her away to safety. She was unaware of who the attacker was but she knew that her planet's forces were loosing against him. Personality Ilana's personality is described outspoken and earnest, and made her a hero to her people. Her very existence gives her people hope due to her bubbly personality. She believes in following each and every rule in order to show her potential as a leader. However, it is these attributes that have placed her on the low rung of the social ladder of Earth high school, as her ambitious attitude is estranged to her classmates. Not only that but her manner of speech is very high class and somewhat niave which causes confusion to many around her. Because she is used to being beloved and "getting whatever she wants", she shows jealousy toward people more popular than her like Lance. While on the battlefield, Ilana is described as righteous and tenacious and won’t give up until a wrong is made right. However, this often clashes with Lance as she is not a soldier and not used to battle like he is. Her ideas, which usually envolve defense over offense, often contrast with Lance's tactical offensive plans thus casuing friction between the two. These usually are the root of the duo's arguements. Relationships Lance Ilana was forced from her homeland of Galaluna against her will, as well was in choosing her guardian, Lance. The two often bicker with one another, partially due to their contrasting personalities (comparing Ilana's bubbly, honest nature against Lance's rebellious, trouble-making attitude). Octus is often forced to break the two of them up when the situation demands so. She also seems to be a bit jealous to Lance, due to his popularity. Ilana is described to be the "heart" of the group, while Lance is described as the "body". Jason A fellow classmate she met during the Scary Mary party in the "Ballad of Scary mary". Despite his clutzy behavior she seems to enjoy his company as she spent most of her time with him during the party as well as walked with him to class the next day. It is unknown if she is aware of his obvious crush on her at this time, but does see him as a good friend. They were also each others dates for the Homecoming Dance. Powers and Abilities 'Corus' When in trouble, Ilana can activate the Corus Armor System, an exoskeleton that gives various skills of manipulating energy, such as lasers, repulsor beams, and electrostatic shields. It is shown that Ilana fights only fairly well while in this armor. Since only being able to shoot lasers and other plasma like attributes, she can have her limits to what she can fight. 'The Sym-bionic Titan' When the situation demands it, Ilana can combine her powers with those of Lance and Octus to create a more powerful fighting machine, The Sym-bionic Titan. She is the 'heart' of the Sym-Bionic Titan.